The Way You Look Tonight
by TheBitterSweetArtist14
Summary: Thier love was supposed to last forever, but who could have predicted the hand of fate? A StarFire & Robin Romance of extreme despair. I warn you StarFire lovers This is NOT Your type of story.


**Disclaimer:** I do not Own Robin or StarFire, nor do I own any of the other Teen Titans. Please try to realize this.

**Summery:** Alright, This is a short, one-shot, one-chapter romance tragedy story I've been wanting to write for quite awhile.

**DON'T EXPECT A HAPPY ENDING. DON'T ASSUME I'LL SHOW MERCY TO THE "CUTE COUPLE" YOU ALL SEEM TO SO HAPPILY ADORE. DO NOT TAKE FOR GRANTED MY KINDNESS- FOR HERE IT SHALL BE WHISKED AWAY.**

After writing the nauseating ending to "Forbidden Fruit" I craved to write a sad depressing tale. But how could I with "Asmodeus"? A tragedy wouldn't have worked for that story, not to mention I'm in writers block for that one as well.

So here it is, my sad in some way cynical tale, Chapter 1 of "The Way You Look Tonight";

**((Chapter 1))  
"Those Emerald Eyes"**

**"Gather ye Rosebuds while ye may,  
Old Time is still flying,  
And This flower that smiles today,  
Tomorrow will be dying."  
-Robert Herrick-**

She was everything he had ever wanted. Beautiful and loving, caring and kind. She envisioned exactly what he loved, and so much more. Scarlet was the color of her hair, so long and soft it fell to the middle of her back, framing that beautiful face he had learned to adore. Her skin, so soft and full of color, he imagined that only her happiness kept it that way.

And her smile, how he loved that most of all. Forever joyful and cheerful, she always flashed that wonderful smile, composed only of her own delight and full cherry lips. It made him tremble most of all, when that smile of hers was flashed towards him.

The curves that her body was made of brought lust to his heart as well. Her thin waist, long smooth legs, and full breasts brought ecstasy to his eyes. If only he could touch, that wonderful alien girl.

However, being the leader of the Teen Titans, Robin had much more than his love for StarFire to attend to. Hero work was always first, even when he himself craved to give her his attention. Not once could he tell her his innermost feelings.

But on an evening unlike any other, as Robin sat in the control room of the Tower, a certain Titan watched from the doorway, the excitement within her present. She could barely hold in her giggles, as her cheeks blushed a familiar red.

Hesitantly she stepped within the dark room, Robin busy with his work, completely unaware. Her footsteps, made by her thigh high purple boots, made hardly a sound, as she tiptoed lightly towards Robin. She had planned this for weeks, and was hopeful it all wasn't in vain.

Feverishly, Robin typed in his computer thousands of words per second, never stopping once to notice the slim StarFire sneaking up behind him with a box of chocolates and a bundle of Roses. Apparently, the girl was slightly confused.

Only inches away, StarFire stopped, and timidly reached out one finger, to tap Robin on the shoulder. "Gah!" Robin yelled out in surprise, frightened by the sudden tap. In a flash he was turned, his bow staff retracted and his bird-a-rang's in his other hand.

A startled StarFire only let out a small; "Eeep!" as she held her box of chocolates in front of her face in defense. "I am sorry if I offended you in any way Robin!" she finally managed to say, looking through the flowers. "I meant only for it to be a "surprised" occurrence!"

Robin let out a heavy sigh, letting his shoulders fall and his body relax. He slowly put away his bow staff and pocketed his other weapons. "It's okay Star, I just didn't hear or see you coming. I've been following this lead I have on Slade." He responded, turning away from her and going back to his work. Apparently, the boy was quite dense; he did not notice the objects his friend was carrying.

After a few moments, StarFire lowed her hands from her face, to see Robin had gone back to his work. Fearfully, she managed to clear her throat. "Um…Robin…I came here to ask you something…" She muttered, her face full of color and her cheeks blushing wildly.

"Yea Star?" Robin asked, not looking up from the screen.

"I have brought you the sweet brown colored "chocolates" of affection it is said couples enjoy, and the strangely wrapped flowers that always go with these confections of sugar…" StarFire stumbled, slightly confused. At that moment, a smirk played across Robin's lips.

He turned, crossing his arms and near laughing. "Star- are they for me?" he asked.

"Why yes!" She choked out smiling, holding them out towards him. "I wish to use them as an invitation for us to go together to the place of eating for a night of good dancing and fun…" She trailed off, her words jumbled.

At that moment, Robin realized StarFire was trying to ask him out on a date. Obviously however, she was _very_ confused. "Star- Guys are supposed to ask Girls out on dates, not the other way around…" He reached out and took the candy and flowers, admiring the flowers scent. "And these," He said, gesturing towards the objects he had taken, "Are meant for the _gentleman _to give to the_ lady_." With this he handed her the flowers and chocolates back, offering them as a gift.

"Would you care to go out on a date?" he finally asked, mustering all of his strength and courage. With the smile he received from StarFire, He knew he had made the right choice.

"I would be delighted!" StarFire giggled, rushing up and hugging him excitedly. She pulled her head back and placed a strong kiss upon the Boy wonder's lips, shocking him further. But eventually, he kissed her back, taking one taste of his long awaited ecstasy.

* * *

A few nights later, the two where scheduled to go out on their date, even though they had already been "busy" with each other so to speak. Needless to say, Cyborg and the rest of The Titans had caught the two practically sucking off each others faces numerous times in closets, on the couch, and even on top of the Tower. Their romance was not a secret- though before, their likening for one another hadn't been either. 

Finally, the night came, that special night StarFire had planned for almost a whole month. In her room, she busied herself to get ready, a shower, makeup, and a new dress all accented her already beautiful body. Tonight was the night- she and Robin would finally pronounce their love and go out on a "date". The naive alien girl thought this was the panicle of a relationship. How far she was from the truth.

But alas, her joyful demeanor warmed Robin's heart, and he was deeply in love. She as well, cared greatly for her leader, and as she got ready, reflected upon the past few days of bliss they had both experienced.

Their love was sacred, unlike any other. The dark introverted human superhero and the bright happy extroverted alien. Such a match could not have even been made in heaven.

As she walked out into the living room, her dark black and green dress trailed behind her, cut so tight it stretched to show off her body's curvaceous shape. Her hair was tied back in a high bun, her bangs only hanging down, as her once cheery lips were painted a startlingly beautiful ruby.

When Robin turned to behold her, his jaw nearly dropped. Speechless, he walked towards her, his black tuxedo and customary mask, making him seem mysterious.

"Is something Wrong Robin?" StarFire asked, her eyes looking alarmed.

"N-n-n-n-nooo…" Robin finally sputtered out, staring at her in shock. She was beautiful. No- beyond that, she was gorgeous. "No." He said, getting a hold of himself. "You just look wonderful Star." He admitted, as he held out his bent right arm for her to take hold of. Together they walked out of the tower, headed to the restaurant.

* * *

Upon arriving at the restaurant, the couple was seated by a clean-cut and sharp waiter on the outside balcony, at a table for two. The white tablecloth trimmed with gold covered the table, upon it two candles stick holders, that each held a white candle that was burning. Crystal glasses and heavy shinny silver adorned the plane, and as the two sat down, they marveled at its elegance. 

Above them, the moon shinned brightly; it's white light illuminating the stone laden dancing floor that lay beneath them. Across some way, past other numerous tables, a slow soft band played romantic hits, mostly jazz classics.

Smiling across the table, StarFire was in awe at the whole scene before her. She laughed and smiled in delight when the jazz band started yet another song, on specifically written by Billy holiday.

Throughout that night, both of these two Titans sat in joy, across from the one they had loved so long, together at last. How long StarFire had worked up her courage and guts to ask Robin, and how long it had been for Robin to even admit his deep love for her. But all that was behind them. True love was in bloom.

Both could sit comfortably throughout dinner and reminisce of how afraid they had used to be to admit their love. The awkward conversations they had used to have were gone- replaced by loving whispers and heart-felt glances. The truth was apparent, and nothing was there to hide it.

After dinner, just as desert was served, StarFire once more begged Robin to go and dance with her. Finally, the masked hero agreed, smiling shyly. The piano in the background began to play, as StarFire dragged him onto the dance floor.

In a deep profound voice, the age-old classic "The Way You Look Tonight" by Frank Sinatra, was being vocalized by a tall stout man. He had walked up slowly to the microphone on stage next to the band, and his voice was heard throughout the balcony. Other couples started to get up, ready to dance as well.

"_Some day, when I'm awfully Low,  
When the world is cold,  
I will feel a glow just thinking of you…  
And the way you look tonight."_

Stepping in closer, Robin placed his arms around StarFire, the music echoing in his ears. Her arms in turn snaked around his neck, as both began to dance slowly to the sound of the music.

Looking into her green eyes, Robin knew, for this one time in his life, he was in heaven. This was his ultimate dream. His Intensified emotions had built up, and now- he could finally show him. With little effort he muttered to the girl he had loved for years those three words he had kept inside for so long; "I love you…"

"_Yes you're lovely, with your smile so warm  
And your cheeks so soft,  
There is nothing for me but to love you,  
And the way you look tonight…"_

Her lips were so warm, and inviting, as Robin pursued tasting them once more, StarFire giving in easily. "I love you as well Robin…" She murmured, a smile painted on her lips. Robins hand which hand once been on her back, slid down to her hip, a seductive move.

"Robin?" StarFire asked, looking up with her ever so ignorant olive eyes, the moonlight making them sparkle.

"Shhh…" Robin assured her, bringing one of his fingers to her lips. "I want to be with you forever Star…" He truthfully told her, hoping to receive an accepting response. The red head's grin showed him more than he needed to know; She felt the same way as well.

"_With each word your tenderness grows,  
Tearing my fear apart…  
And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,  
It Touches my foolish heart."_

Finally, she melted into his arms, pressed so close to his body, that he could at last smell her sweet and saccharine scent- that of the a well ripened fruit, or a blossomed flower. His heart soared once more, as she placed her head upon his shoulder, trusting him to support her.

Her weight against his body and her heat increased his already high heart rate, which had been previously wildly beating. Everything about her was amazing, even down to her wonderful embrace.

They both had the rest of their lives in front of them- those two lovers, for they were convinced they were soul mates. Nothing- NOTHING- could tear them apart. Not even a raging and powerful storm could tear them from each other's grasp. Forever their love would endure, for love unlike other things, never grows old and dies.

"_Lovely…Never, ever change.  
Keep that breathless charm.  
Won't you please arrange it?  
'Cause I love you…Just the way you look Tonight." _

But love does die. It grows tired, and it grows old. It is fleeting and sometimes it is even bold. Love, as both of those two faithful lovers did not know, is something we all know can disappear as quickly in the blink of an eye. But as Robin pulled StarFire closer, he thought not of how long their love would last. He thought only of the present, the times they would spend together, and the love they would eternally share.

Nothing lasts forever, not even love. The flowers in the gardens we all grow wilt with time. The ice that falls from the sky melts in the spring sun. The moon rises at dusk, yet the darkness is not forever. Nothing- Nothing lasts forever.

"Oh God StarFire- I love you…" He whispered into her ear. Over and over, that phrase above all stayed within him. He loved her- His love for her was eternal.

But as she looked up from his shoulder, her body lurched violently. Widened, her once peaceful and happy eyes looked up to Robin- shock present above all. 'Robin…" She breathed out- her breath resembling more of a pitiful gasp. A scream was heard behind Robin, as the band suddenly stopped playing. People scattered away from the couple, as Robin's mind spun, confused and bewildered with StarFire's behavior.

"Star..?" He yelled, as her body slumped to the ground, her pupils rolling into the back of her head revealed only white. Robin knelt down with worry, and wrapped his hand around her back, only to be met with a strange wet substance. "Star..?" he screamed, as he brought his hand to his face in shock.

Blood. It pooled onto the ground around her body, covering her beautiful black dress and staining her once vibrant skin. The crimson substance was all over Robin's hands and arms- it was her blood. "Oh God…" he moaned out, his breath in slow gasps. "Oh please God…" An evil laugh could be heard from behind the two, belonging to that of Robin's arch nemesis; Slade.

"How could you…?" Robin managed to say, as he looked upon the image of his sworn enemy. "Ho could you kill her?" A gun was within Slade's right hand, the obvious weapon of death.

"To see you suffer." Slade answered as he turned away, disappearing from Robin's sight. Robin tried to move but could not; he could hear StarFire's last desperate gasps for air. She was bleeding fast- too fast, and Robin knew nothing could be done. The shot had gone straight to her heart- a perfect aim. There was no hope for her, only death remained now.

"Robin…." StarFire began, using up almost all of her energy in that one word.

"Yes Star?" he inquired inventively. Even in death, she forced those soft lips to smile. Tears welded in his eyes, close to the brink, as Robin tried desperately to hold them back. Those images he had seen, flashing before his eyes earlier of what their life together would be like faded away, now replaced by what his solemn single wanderings would be. He knew- His heart would forever ache for her. He knew deep inside, his love would always be for her.

But she was dying- dying in his arms. The once vibrant girl he had loved was now fading away, her energy and happiness lost. Slowly, he saw her slip away, though that joyful smile she still kept on her face.

"Robin…"She repeated once more. "Robin…Will I see you again…?"

"Yes Star…" Robin choked out, as more of her blood seeped onto his body.

"I wish to go on another date later….This one was….fun…" Her words stabbed Robin in the heart- She was so naive. So ignorant, she noticed not her dying and failing body.

Gradually, the beats her heart emitted slowed, as Robin watched his most cherished loved one slip away, into darkness. But even in death- she smiled, so vibrantly and jubilantly. So pure and innocent, her life taken away so soon; Robin cried then for not only his loss, but hers as well.

Their love deserved to last- but it didn't.  
Their lives deserved to go on- but they both stopped.

Nothing turns out the way we want it to; nothing can be predicted in the end. As Robin sat upon the ground, the pool of blood soaked through his clothes and to his skin, the warmth and smell of it sickening. StarFire's once beautifully magnificent long hair was drenched in the scarlet matter, still tied back, but matted and drenched in the end. Her face as well, lay in the blood, covering her eyes and lips.

But what remained untainted was her smile…

That smile; that while covered in blood like the rest of her face, still curved her lips.

**

* * *

Author's Note: **

Yea- that's it, my one chapter one-shot I wrote in the middle of the night. I guess I shuld have warned StarFire lovers about this one…:laughs: I have the feeling I'm going to get a few flames…:Really underestimating those StarFire lovers: …Nah- I'll probably get a few hundred flames….ah well. It was fun in the end. I actually really enjoyed writing that.

This story goes out to my fellow StarFire basher StrawberryGashes, A.K.A; Kat, I'm sorry I haven't gotten back to your e-mail I've been really busy with "FF" and reading my latest manga book for Furuba. (I love Fruit's Basket!).

**Special Note:** If I get enough good reviews, I might consider writing another one-shot slash fic with yet another depressing ending. Oh- and if I get a whole crap load of reviews- I might do the polka :reviews pile in: Or clog….:The reviews are all deleted: What? You guys don't want to see me clog? I've got those silly wooden shoes! Come on….

**Ultra special Note:** Kali Donovan- I read that story spoons, and I couldn't stop laughing. I also finally remembered to put a review in for that, it should be on the site soon. I like you and your friends amusing stories- even though they are quite disturbing….:Takes out spoons and tries to scrape eyes out: I really wish I could get those images out of my head.

Also: Tenacious D Rules man…they just Rule. KG AND JB ROCK MY SOCKS OFF!  
They have now become another one of my official sponsors:

**"Tribute":  
"Look into my eyes and it's easy to see  
One and one make two, two and one make three,  
It was destiny.  
Once every hundred-thousand years or so,  
When the sun doth shine and the moon doth glow  
And the grass doth grow…"**

:shakes head: Don't deny it- they rule.  
**REVIEW.  
**I'll see you in the Ninth level of Hell,  
-BitterSweetArtist14-


End file.
